This invention relates to the problems encountered by roofers when it is necessary to strip a layer of shingles from a roof prior to other treatment of the roof, such as applying a new layer of shingles thereto. These shingles must be removed in many instances and the shingles are not going to be re-used but are going to be scrapped whereby an inexpensive, more convenient method of removal of the shingles is desired.
Some tools have been proposed heretofore including a tool shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,699 wherein a shingle removing metal head member is operatively attached to an elongate handle and wherein the shingle removing member has a row of teeth at a front edge thereof. Such a tool gives some good operative characteristics, but the shingle engaging, prying or removal action of the tool does damage the metal shingle engaging head of the tool, or the teeth forming the nail engaging portion of the shingles can be damaged or impaired by use so tool repair is required. The entire tool normally would be discarded as the tool would be practically non-repairable. Furthermore, the prior tool is believed to have a poor fulcrum portion, which is not of a sturdy, dependable construction for long service life.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved roofer's tool for stripping shingles from a roof and characterized by the sturdiness of the tool and its adaptability ability to provide a long service line.
Another object of the invention is to provide a shingle stripping tool for roofers wherein an operable blade portion of the tool is removable attached to the remainder of the tool and a new blade portion for the tool can be readily engaged with the tool when needed.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sturdy fulcrum portion in a tool used for stripping shingles from a roof and to facilitate the prying action for loosening shingles from a roof.
Yet another object of the invention is to mount a shingle stripper plate in a novel manner on a shingle removing tool, and to provide a protected attaching means for positioning the stripper plate in the tool and furthermore to provide an effective sturdy fulcrum in a roofer's tool and to form a sturdy fulcrum for the tool adapted to resist the rough, abrasive action to which the tool will be subjected in use.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.